universal_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kouha Ren
Kouha Ren (練 紅覇, Ren Kōha) is a main character in the fan-made series [http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Universal_Warriors_Wiki Universal Warriors]. Kouha Ren is a member of the Kou Empire and the Empire's third imperial Prince. He was a General of the Kou Empire's Western Subjugation Army along with his brothers, Kouen and Koumei. Kouha is the owner of the Djinn, [http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Leraje Leraje] who is the Djinn of strength and 14th Dungeon. Personality He appears to enjoy hitting his attendants, especially the females. He also has a twisted personality - commonly known as "yangire" in Japanese - and takes pleasure butchering his enemies. He also loves the sight of blood and is well known in Kou Empire for his eccentric personality. Kouha also has a nice and extremely caring side to him, especially towards his attendants. When they were thrown away and left to rot, Kouha came to them asking for magic users. He bandaged them, clothed them, smiled at them, and appointed them. Though they think they are ugly because they have to be bandaged up, Kouha tells them that they aren't ugly, that it is proof that they have seized their power and paved their way of life, and adds that it's charming. This is why his servants love him so much now, and even ask to be hit by him. Aside from that, Kouha is loyal when it comes to his older brothers. He respects them and is willing to support them the best he can. It is also shown that he likes when he receives praise from his elder brothers and seems to quite comfortable with them. He has dropped some formal tendencies when with them which can be showed when he addresses his eldest brother by a nickname in place of his full name. However, he still shows that his loyalty will never waver. Character Design Kouha appears as a lean, young boy with an androgynous aspect. He has long pink hair, short in the back and has three braids on his fringe, and pink eyes. He also wears a blue hat with a design on it that has golden wings, two long red veils and a white chinese-style dress with a pair of shorts. He also wears two golden bracelets, each with a green jewel, but his Metal Vessel is his sword. After the three year timeskip Kouha seems to have gotten a lot taller, as well as having grown his hair out long enough to cause Alibaba to mistake him for a beautiful woman. Physical Abilities He has been shown to be a skilled swordsman using his metal vessel skillfully to dispose of a bunch of thieves. Metal Vessel [http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Leraje Leraje] (レラジェ, Reraje): is the Strength Djinn that Kouha received after he captured the 14th Dungeon. Kouha's Metal Vessel is a big sword he carries with him. His Metal Vessel seems to able to gain power from other Strength Magic users to recover its Magoi and strength. *[http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Nyoi_Rentou Nyoi Rentou] (如意練刀, Nyoi Rentō): Nyoi Rentou seems to be able to cut anything. In addition, Nyoi Rentou can change its length, becoming very heavy and difficult for its owner to use. Kouha uses this power only in the precise moment that he needs it. Djinn Weapon Equip: When equipped the sword becomes a scythe on one side and a hammer on the other. The Scythe side can be used to create swift slashes that are capable of traveling to certain distances. The Hammer side can be used to apply great pressure to a certain region. It still retains its ability to change size at will. [http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Djinn_Equip Djinn Equip] (魔装, Masō]: In this form, Kouha's hair grows longer and its color changes to light purple. He has pink spikes coming out of his back that take the shape of wings. He gains a sideways third eye in the middle of his forehead. His arms and legs are both become clad in the same spikes which take the shape of armor. He wears a necklace and arm bracelets on both arms. “ Engrave her cruelty, disappear under queen's crushing grief! ” —Kouha's Extreme Magic Chant [http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Lelazzo_Madraga Lelazzo Madraga] (如意練鎚レラーゾ・マドラーガ Rerāzo Madorāga): When in Djinn Equip, Nyoi Rentou changes its shape and becomes a scythe, and the opposite side of its blade is flat, resembling a hammer. Kouha hits with this side with an enormous power, that disintegrates everything its blast touches. Story Early Life Kouha is the third and youngest son of the First Emperor's younger brother, Koutoku Ren. He does not share the same mother as his brothers Kouen and Koumei, who have the same mother. Unlike his older brothers, he lived with his mother at the deepest end of the palace due to the mother suffering from a mental illness, secluding both of them from a life with a father. Another factor contributing to it was Kouha's violent attitude, which was caused by Koutoku Ren's action of turning a blind eye to the situation and offering no support and his mother's actions of acting like a baby. An example of what Kouha would do was brutally attack anybody who came near the estate, even his own brothers Kouen and Koumei, who on one occasion came to meet him out of curiosity. After a short introduction of introducing themselves, Kouha attacked them; slicing Kouen with a sword and pummeling Koumei whilst yelling "I'm gonna pummel you both! Then you'll see how that pig Koutoku leaves you to rot too! Because useless people deserve to die!! And when people are broken we become useless!!" Koumei approaches Kouha and states that the reason why everyone was keeping away from them was due to his attitude and then offered the advice that all he had to do was acknowledged for his worth to this country and then he and his mother would have a legitimate place to live. Kouen assures Kouha that his ability with the sword is really something else. Whilst Kouen questions Kouha's ability to understand such difficult words at five to Koumei, Kouha interjects and blankly states with a smile that he isn't five, he isn't Kouha but simply his 'mother', while gesturing to his own mother that she is Kouha. He adds that he is the proud and beautiful mother with three cute braids in her bangs. Kouen agrees with a trailed off 'Okay..', but reminds Kouha that to them, Kouen and Koumei, he is always Ren Kouha, their little brother, and that he should keep that in mind when he gets tired of 'this' (possibly in reference to his attitude to his mother). Kouha doesn't know what to say as Kouen gives an affectionate pat to his head and tears slide out of his eyes. After the death of the Emperor and his heirs in a fire, Kouha's father became the Second Emperor, making him the third Prince. When Kouha was a child, against the advice of older people, he chose outcasts and odd people to be part of his army; ones that were failed experiments of artificial Magicians—such as Jinjin, Junjun and Reirei, low standing swordsmen joined or born to various clans, and warriors who were exiled into the wilderness after their ancestors planned a revolt 120 years ago. People started to talk about Kouha. They would say that it is to be expected that Kouha would gather twisted people. They said that since his childhood, he had an eccentric personality and liked the sight of blood. They also said that this must be from the fact that his mother lost her sanity for a long time, and that even if he becomes a general, its impossible for him to be suitable as Kou's Emperor. Kouha tells his subordinates that the country isn't expecting anything from them, and that the way things are now, they can live their lives in shadows. He says, "But if you wanna go someplace where you and your family can have a future you can be proud of, to a brighter place where you can live with dignity, then... You must know no shame. Raise your heads and fight!" He says that they are lucky, and that they have people who want to do these things with them. Kouha says that his brothers En and Mei already took care of him, so now he'll take care of them. Then he asks if they're are any idiots who want to try and raise their stupid mugs. At the age of 15, he was present in the treasure room of the 14th Dungeon, Leraje, with his brother, Kouen, and their subordinates who came to conquer the Dungeon. The Djinn, Leraje, told Kouha that if she was a normal Djinn, she wouldn't have chosen him, but the sexy guy standing on his side (Kouen). She says that Kouen is a cheater that already controls 3 Djinn, and she swore to stop falling in love with playboys like him. Kouha asks what she means, and adds that her make-up is shitty and she has the face of someone who was just left by her man. Leraje says shut up, and that she doesn't want to see a world that's ruled by a single and absolute king. She wants to see a king, and his strong retainers that wouldn't even lose to him, work together in order to build this world, this time. Kouha says it would be enough if he was just just a part of En's Household, but Leraje says no, and that he isn't fit to be the vessel for a Household. She says that she understood the kind of person Kouha was by looking at the eyes of his men. Universal Warriors Relationships Family 'Koutoku Ren' 'Mother' 'Gyokuen Ren' 'Hakutoku Ren' 'Kouen Ren' 'Koumei Ren' 'Kourin Ren' 'Kougyoku Ren' 'Hakuyuu Ren' 'Hakuren Ren' 'Hakuei Ren' 'Hakuryuu Ren' Friends 'Aladdin' Allies 'Aladdin' 'Junjun' 'Reirei' 'Jinjin' 'Judar' 'Kouen Ren' 'Koumei Ren' Family * Koutoku Ren (Father; Deceased) * Mother * Gyokuen Ren (Stepmother; Aunt; Deceased) * Hakutoku Ren (Uncle; Deceased) * Kouen Ren (Half-brother) * Koumei Ren (Half-brother) * Kourin Ren (Half-sister) * Kougyoku Ren (Half-sister) * Hakuyuu Ren (Cousin; Deceased) * Hakuren Ren (Cousin; Deceased) * Hakuei Ren (Stepsister; Cousin) * Hakuryuu Ren (Stepbrother; Cousin) Trivia * He is the same age as his sister Kougyoku * His specialty is hacking things to pieces * His hobby is beautification and fashion * His favorite food is fig and he dislikes spicy food * His type of woman is an individual and he dislikes people that don’t do anything of their own accord * His favorite way to spend a day off is appreciating his subordinates * He is worried about his mother * His weaknesses are his brothers * He has a complex because his mother is different from his older brothers' mother; he thinks it's a slight weakness * He often teases Koumei about his looks, calling him "ugly" on the one hand but handsome on the other * When it comes to dealing with women, Kouha is even better at it than Sinbad or Aladdin Gallery